A Ninja Turtle Thanksgiving
by princesspeach102
Summary: Here is a fun Thanksgiving story featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the 2012 series along with other characters including Magdalene Hamato the fanfiction daughter of April O' Neil and Donatello. Credit for Magdalene Hamato goes to Scotia Daniel because she created her not me. I'm just a big fan of this character. I don't own TMNT.


A Ninja Turtle Thanksgiving

April O' Neil's life was going well for her. She got married to her wonderful husband Donnie two months earlier and they were the proud parents of a beautiful healthy baby girl. Since it was November Thanksgiving was just around the corner and the happy couple was looking forward to celebrating their first Thanksgiving as a married couple along with their friends and family. "I can't believe this is our first Thanksgiving as husband and wife. I'm so happy!" April said as she finished packing her stuff along with their daughter's stuff. "Same here April and best part is its Magdalene's first Thanksgiving which makes it more special" Donnie replied when he finished packing. April and Donnie missed New York and everyone back home so they thought it would be fun to celebrate Thanksgiving in the lair. After putting their stuff in the party wagon and making sure Maggie was safely placed into her car seat Donnie started the car and off they drove to New York City. To avoid the traffic Donnie took the secret tunnel he and his family found a while back. They got to the lair in no time. "We're here" Donnie and April said when they arrived. Leo, Raph and Mikey ran up to their brother, sister in law and their niece and gave them hugs. Maggie got hugs and kisses from all of her uncles. "Where is Master Splinter?" April asked her turtle brothers. "I'm right here my dear daughter in law. I'm so glad that you, Magdalene and Donatello decided to celebrate Thanksgiving in the lair" Splinter answered as he walked into the room and greeted April, Donnie and his granddaughter.

"We love living in the farm house but there are times we do miss it here in the lair so we decided what better way to celebrate Thanksgiving then here with you guys. Plus we thought it would be more special to celebrate our daughter's first Thanksgiving with all of you here" April said to her mutant family which made them happy to hear. Besides the turtles, April and Magdalene, April's dad and Aunt Carol joined them for Thanksgiving dinner and so did the Might Mutanimals and Casey Jones. "I wonder if we have enough food?" Raph asked. "No worries bro I made plenty of food including a really big Turkey" answered Mikey. "Mind if I help you out Mikey?" asked April. "Sure" answered Mikey as April followed her youngest brother in law into the kitchen. April was amazed at all of the different food that was prepared and helped Mikey out with preparing the rest of the meal. With April's help Mikey was able to finish cooking sooner than excepted. Everyone helped out as well by setting the table and making sure there were enough chairs for everyone to sit down. When the table was set the food was brought out and everyone couldn't wait to eat dinner. Maggie was placed in a high chair that was right next to where her parents were sitting.

Before April sat down with her family she saw her Aunt Carol and Tyler Rockwell talking in the living room. "So Carol I was wondering if you like to go out with me again? I enjoy the past dates we had" said Tyler. "Of course I'll go out with you. I enjoyed our dinner and dancing dates in the past either at the Mighty Mutanimals Headquarters, my place or anywhere else where nobody can see us" Carol answered as she reached out and held Rockwell's hand. The both of them blushed a little bit and smiled at each other when they saw April looking at them with a smile. "Are you two...?" April began to ask them when she was cut off by her aunt as she told her niece, "Yes we are but we're not ready to tell anyone yet." April promised not to say anything but told her aunt and Rockwell that they shouldn't be afraid to tell everyone else about them. After April was done talking to her aunt Mikey called out, "Dinner is ready come and get it."

April sat down with her friends and family at the table that was set up as everyone took their places. "Before we begin eating I think it would be nice if we go around the table and say what we are thankful for" said Master Splinter. "I think that's a wonderful idea and I would like to go first if I may" said April as Splinter nodded yes and April said what she was thankful for, "I'm thankful to be part of a wonderful loving family who has always been there for me since I was a teenager through good and bad times especially you Donnie who I love with all my heart." "Aww I love you too. I'm thankful to be married to you and for our daughter Maggie" said Donnie. "I'm thankful to whoever the person was that invented pizza!" Mikey exclaimed making everyone laugh. "I'm thankful for having a wonderful, strong and beautiful daughter who looks just like her mother and would be so proud of her if she was here today" said Kirby. "I'm thankful for being lucky enough to become a famous hockey player from many years of hard work" Casey told everyone. "I'm thankful for our family and good health" said Carol. "I'm thankful for being the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals and I couldn't be anymore prouder of my team" Slash declared to everyone. "We're thankful for you as well my friend" Leatherhead said as Pigeon Pete and Rockwell nodded in agreement. "I'm thankful for meeting Carol who is such a wonderful person" said Rockwell. "Same here Tyler" Carol replied as she winked at him.

"I'm thankful that Maggie is here and that we're all together to celebrate Thanksgiving as a family" said Raph whose face was starting a bit red. "Aww Raph you do have a soft side" Leo stated. "CAN IT LEO!" Raph said with a scowl. "I'm thankful for Master Splinter who raised the four of us as his own ever since we were all mutated" said Leo. "Thank you Leonardo for saying that. I'm thankful for many things such as all of you my sons, April who I love very much as a daughter, all of our friends who could join us and of course my granddaughter Magdalene who is wonderful and sweet little baby girl" said Master Splinter. Everyone smiled at Splinter for what he said. "Hey Maggie what are you thankful for?" Mikey asked his baby niece. Since Maggie couldn't really talk yet she just smiled and babbled. After that she did a tiny baby burp and giggled making everyone else laugh. "Excuse you Magdalene" Splinter chuckled with a smile. "Who's ready to eat?" Mikey asked his family and friends and everyone answered, "We are" and began to eat. Raph and Slash each took a Turkey leg and munched away. As for everyone else they either had white or dark meat along with whatever else that was made.

As everyone was eating Carol and Rockwell kept looking at each other when nobody was watching them since everyone was too busy eating and talking to each other. April and Donnie cut up Maggie's food in small bite size pieces that would be safe enough for her since she just started getting her little baby teeth and trying solid foods for the first time. When Maggie picked up some of the cut up turkey she looked at it with curiosity and put it in her mouth. She enjoyed it so much that Maggie smiled and ate some more before Maggie decided to be a silly baby and try to put her bowl of food on her head. Donnie stopped her before anything happened, smiled at his baby girl and said to her, "My silly little girl food doesn't belong on your head. It goes in your tummy." Donnie poked Maggie's tummy making her giggle. Donnie and April's family and friends ate for a while before they become so full that they felt like they were going to pop. Before dinner was over somebody at the table let out the biggest blech anyone has ever heard. "Who in the world burped so loudly?" Splinter asked everyone. "MIKEY!" said everyone as they pointed to the orange mask turtle. "Don't look at me I didn't do it" Mikey said while defending himself. "Ok knuckle head if it wasn't you who burped out loud who did?" asked Raph.

"Out of nowhere they heard the loud blech again and when they looked to see who it was they were all shocked that it was Maggie. Raph, Mikey and Leo got out from their chairs went up to their niece and told her, "We're the proud uncles of a little girl who possibly can beat us in a blech off." "Gross!" April said while she was cracking up at what her turtle brother in laws said. As for Donnie he just smiled and giggled because he never knew his daughter had it in her. Everyone helped with the cleanup and were very grateful for having Thanksgiving dinner together because at any holiday it's always wonderful to enjoy a meal with the ones you care for the most. Just like most parents when their child is just a baby Donnie and April captured the moment of their daughter's first Thanksgiving by taking a lot of pictures and filming all the fun moments of Magdalene's first Thanksgiving.

The End

Author's Note: Hi everyone I know it's a bit late but Happy Thanksgiving. I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving. I know I did. Here is a fun short TMNT Thanksgiving story featuring my favorite fanfiction character Magdalene Hamato. Credit for this character goes to Scotia Daniel because she created her. Please stay tune for the next time I write a fan fiction and or update one of other stories.


End file.
